<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Untitled Goose Crossover by carboncopies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060277">[Podfic of] Untitled Goose Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies'>carboncopies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of the work written by Silex.</p><p>Podfic length 00:05:22</p><p>Author's summary: The goose has been causing trouble across all manner of fandoms, the Greek pantheon is no exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Untitled Goose Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175805">Untitled Goose Crossover</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex">Silex</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for Voiceteam 2020, for our Goose anthology.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>File size 4MB (mp3)</p><p>Length 00:05:22</p><p> </p><p>You can download or stream this podfic at the Google Drive link <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_vl6wV6G3rOzoKtiiGJMLtFsvpvQYAd4">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>